Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveyor capable of conveying a sheet and to an image recording apparatus including the sheet conveyor and capable of recording an image on the sheet conveyed by the sheet conveyor.
Description of the Related Art
There are known image recording apparatuses, e.g., printers, including a sheet conveyor for conveying a sheet. Many image recording apparatuses are provided with a pivotable manual tray for supporting sheets to be supplied into the image recording apparatus.
When no sheet is placed on the manual tray, the manual tray is located at a standing position at which the manual tray stands with respect to a body of the image recording apparatus. When sheets are to be placed on the manual tray, the manual tray is swung from the standing position to an inclined position at which the manual tray is inclined with respect to the body of the image recording apparatus.